


In Need of a New Roommate

by Pandamobooks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, Intimacy, M/M, One Shot, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Multiple, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), professor Levi, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamobooks/pseuds/Pandamobooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously though, maybe he should talk to Yeager about taking his new found hobby elsewhere for a bit or at least taking a short break so that Jean could breathe freely without the fear of suffocation on sweaty air. This is matter between life and death because now his dorm room is always smelling of sex and Jean can't help but feel a bit jealous that Eren is getting some apparently almost everyday while the two-toned haired male is suffering catching a break with Marco. Why Marco? Why did you have to decide to be a nurse of all things? Jean eternally cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of a New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Came across this post on Tumblr College Confessions and could not pass up the idea involving Jean, Eren and Levi. Jean is not in any way in a sexual relationship with Eren and Levi, only an innocent bystander who had the misfortune to come back to his room at the wrong time. I would also like to note that this is in fact my first time writing smut so any type of feedback is most definitely welcomed. Thanks! Also, I hope I am not breaking any rules or laws by using this particular Tumblr post. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Original Post, College Confession #15: “I walked in on my roommate having sex with my biology teacher yesterday. Today, I got an exam back and it was graded A+ when it clearly deserved a D or worse. What is my life” -Boston University.

“You're doing it again. Cut it out.” Jean is getting seriously annoyed and maybe a bit concerned how frequently his friend Yeager's freaky colored eyes has grown quite attached to Jean's biology Professor this term. Looking back at said adult while ignoring Erens' minor rant, he couldn't see the attraction. For one thing, Professor Ackerman is short, and not just male average short either, no. Ackerman is short, as in needs a step stool every so often to reach the classrooms cabinets for much needed supplies but no one dares to laugh or joke about it short. This point brings Jean's attention to another disturbing detail, the fact that Ackerman has eyes of steel and no that is not just a cliché to throw in because if one were brave enough to meet the professor's eyes head on, it wouldn't last more than 2.5 seconds before you saw your impending doom looming forward. So it's just best to pay attention and hope that you weren't called upon. Seriously, the guy is a dick and not even the good kind so Jean has to wonder if Erens' nickname of 'suicidal bastard' will come baring a new tale involving the evil midget. For his sake, he hoped not.

“Are you even listening to me pony dick?! I'm talking to you!” Head snapping at his friend, Jean felt his face heating up in righteous anger.

“What'd you call me?!”

“Oh, now you're listening? I called you po--”

“Kirstein. Do refrain from yelling in my doorway and blocking the rest of the students would you? You and...your friend.” The added voice had both boys' backs straightening and mouths clacking shut simultaneously while gazing at the peeved and short raven haired male. Wait, Professor Ackerman is looking at Jean peevishly but when his gray eyes peer at Eren, this strange sort of glint lit, making Jean think that maybe his friend's weird attraction isn't just a one way street. Or, the professor saw what Jean has already known since he met Yeager back in kindergarten, which is bait material.

“Will do Mr. Ackerman, sir.” With that, the two boys hurriedly walk away from the door and proceed to the cafeteria where they agreed to meet with the rest of their companions. Chancing a glance back, Jean sees the professor still in the doorway but his eyes somewhere else in the same vicinity as the males were heading. Shrugging it off, the two-toned haired student continued forward, thinking nothing of the exchange.

“Jean! Eren! Over here!” Feeling his face brighten into a huge ass smile that couldn't be fought off even if he tried, Jean peeps in the direction the voice came from, coming face to face with his long time best friend and now recently lover Marco Bott. Jean doesn't know what he would do with his life without Marco in it and his angelic freckled smile that has his heart beating more than its fair share. Reaching over to his boyfriend's side, Jean leans over to press a quick kiss to Marco's lips then sitting himself down with the rest of his friends, Eren already sitting between Mikasa and Armin as per usual.

Chattering and laughing, the friends eat their lunch while catching up with each other, wanting to know what's been new and their plans for the weekend. With midterms coming up, the group doesn't meet as often as they like considering how rare that they all decided to attend the same college after high school, showing how close each of their bond is.

“Hey Eren, that girl from last week is looking at you again.” All eyes swerve to the table where Connie pointed out, a lone girl sitting as she eats her lunch, staring off where Eren happens to sit. When she notices that she garnered the whole tables attention she snaps her head downwards but not before everyone notes the pink that dusts her cheeks.

“You should talk to her! She's cute!” Armin cringes at Sasha's shout with her mouth still full of food.

“No. She's not even his type.” This from Mikasa who swipes a strawberry from Eren's lunch before he could even appreciate how ripe the fruit looked.

“Maybe she just wants to say hi.”

“Psh! You're too nice Marco. Besides, she obviously lacks a good amount of brain cells if she's even thinking of Yeager here instead of someone like me.”

“Shut the hell up Kirstein and stop talking as if I'm not here!”

“It's hard to ignore you what with your breathing hard there suicidal bastard. Not getting enough exercise there?”

“Enough guys, we don't get to see each other often here at campus so let's not fight today, yeah?”

“Marco, do yourself a favor and dump pony boy over hear and go out with me instead, hm?”

“Get your hands off my boyfriend Yeager and find someone else!” Jean slaps Eren's hands away from Marco's shoulders who had the gall to laugh. So much for counting on your boyfriends loyalty and a friends boundary line.

“Whatever,” Eren starts before getting up which draws everyone's attention including Krista and Ymir who were silent this whole time, too busy whispering into each others ears. “I'll be right back, going to the restroom real quick and Sasha, don't touch the rest of my lunch. I'm not done with it.” Connie laughs at his girlfriends puppy pout before quickly swiping away his own lunch in case she got any ideas to take his. At Eren's retreating back, Jean happens to spy Professor Ackerman sitting with a few other college professors, but his attention nowhere near their current conversation. Rather, his gaze seemed to stare at random when all of a sudden his eyes sharpened to stare in the same direction as Jean and his friends sat, only he isn't looking at them at all. In fact, scouting behind, Jean notes that Eren has barely passed the double door exit that leads outside to the nearest restrooms. Going back to stare at Mr. Ackerman, he blinks when the dark haired male mutters something too low for anyone else to hear except to his companions and gets up to head in the same direction as Yeager.

Shrugging off unnecessary thoughts, he continues to eat the rest of his lunch and smacks Sasha's wandering hands from his plate. Can't be too careful with her, Jean thinks, eying the girl for the rest of his lunch as he continues to stuff his mouth.

 

**(Meanwhile in the males restroom)**

 

Eren isn't sure how it happened and came to be this way but he isn't about to change anything and ruin the chances of scaring away the pair of lips attached to his own and man what a pair of lips they were too. Hot and moist and pressed firmly against his, unwavering fingers clutched around his neck. One of his legs wrapped around the body that stood before him, who had their other hand locked tight on his thigh to keep Eren in place and his back against the stall door. The lips left his mouth to grab a breath of air and Eren decided to do so as well before he passed out from the intense feeling. Opening his eyes to see the same pair of gray from not even 20 minutes ago, Eren again wonders how this fine specimen is interested in someone like him.

His heart stutters and he lets out a moan when he feels a firm nudge against his own throbbing hard on that feels like it's about to burst out of his already tight jeans. Clutching the males' shoulders, Eren decides to wrap his other leg around the body which had the short male remove his left hand from Erens' locks to hold onto his other thigh so the youth wouldn't fall off his ass. That was a sure way to have the student burst out the doors in embarrassment Levi thinks as he presses his erection between the brunettes thighs which had him throwing his head back slightly, exposing a tanned neck ready to be marked.

Levi is pretty sure that what he is doing is wrong but it's been two long ass years since he's even had the thought of bedding anyone. So was he going to stop knowing that he could most likely lose his job? Fuck no. He's been eying this particular brat for four months now ever since he first burst into his classroom to drop off that weird long faced boys missing assignment that was worth a significant amount of his grade. The tanned youth had had an impressive frown that noway diminished the jewels he called eyes nor that delectable ass as he passed by his desk only to walk back out as soon as he arrived which disappointed Levi.

“Oi brat, what's your name?” Levi grunted out as he continued to give short but strong thrusts that had the boy whimpering.

“Er-Eren, what's yours?” Eren isn't sure if he can last long honestly, not with the way the older male controlled each movement to be precise and pleasurable. It would definitely be one of his most embarrassing moment if he were to cum before anything else of worth happened. After all, it isn't everyday that the man you've been crushing on from a distance took notice as you are both washing your hands. To say that when the raven haired male all of a sudden had Eren pressed into the sink and attack his mouth was a surprise is a vast understatement (Levi is personally grateful that Eren decided not to slap him and press sexual harassment charges given that he could have approached differently).

“Levi. So Eren, I'm not about to fuck you in a dirty ass bathroom stall. Give me your number and we can continue this elsewhere, agree?”

“Oh god, yes please.” Smirking at the boys response, Levi puts Eren back onto his feet with a low hiss from the loss of contact. Even though he would love nothing more than to finish what he started, he knew he didn't have enough time to do so, not when he still had another class to lecture on.

Meanwhile Eren is thanking every deity he can think of for having this scowling Adonis notice him. No way is he letting him go now, not if he still wanted to call himself Eren Yeager. Just wouldn't feel right. They both adjust themselves quietly or at least Levi does as Eren is still panting from exertion with his flushed face, holding in a whimper of need that wanted to burst out. He needed to calm down and will his erection away before his friends take a gander.

Feasting his eyes on the brat before him silently, Levi feels a swell of pride that he is the one to have made this young man lose himself, feeding his long forgotten ego. They exchange cell numbers and look around discreetly before leaving the stall and the restroom altogether with the promise of meeting a next time.

 

**(Back at the Cafeteria)**

“Hey, is Eren still gone?” Hands stop packing up their leftover lunches and trash, heads moving to peer at one another in question only to confirm that Reiner has a point, for Yeager is indeed still missing. Mikasa gets ready to leave the table in search of her friend but pauses as a rushing Eren comes running through the cafeteria doors and stops at their table out of breath.

“S-so-sorry guys, my bad, lo-lost track of time.” The friends watch on as Yeager catches his breath and decide it's whatever and go back to picking up their messes until Ymir points out something that has everyone inspecting his figure.

“Holy shit Yeager, you get into a fight with a pair of lips or something?”

Now that they get a good look at what they had at first failed to see, they realize that the boys' hair is in complete disarray compared to his normal style, making it seem like he was caught in a wind storm, what with his hair defying gravity. Then they notice what had at first seemed like flushed cheeks from obvious running now seems as if another activity had taken place, leaving Yeager's neck looking like his face which is not the norm for the boy. The obvious sign though came from his glazed and dilated eyes stemming from arousal and swollen lips with the right corner looking particularly favored. Not to mention his clothes look a lot more rumpled and wrinkled arriving then they did when he left. Yep, clear make-out break was in session.

Jean can't believe this shit. Eren Yeager, long time friend that has a temper tantrum every other couple of hours, who lacks any sort of romantic interests, looks like he just got laid. The same Eren Yeager who also happens to be a virgin. Yes, that's right, an honest to gods green earth, virgin. Who. Can't. Flirt. For. Shit. And get's laid in the middle of school during lunch?!

“Who'd you sleep with you bastard?! I want details!”

“WHAT?!”

“Ok everyone, let's not jump into assumptions here. Eren, would you like to tell us anything?” Marco, the groups friendly living freckled Jesus and voice of reason, will forever hold a special place in Eren's heart and eternal gratitude.

“There's nothin' to tell guys, went to the restroom and came back a bit later then usual, that's it. Now, can we drop it please?”

“Bullshit you freakin' liar!”

“Jean!” Marco and Armin shouted at the same time.

“Jean, just shut up now. If Yeager doesn't feel like telling us he got 'head' then leave him alone.” Ymir wiggled her eyebrows for affect, completely ignoring her girlfriends' scandalized squeak of embarrassment and Eren's sputtering of mortification.

Jean can only shake is head in frustration, upset that Marco isn't taking his side, playing peacemaker even though he should be use to it by now. Snubbing his boyfriend's attempt at peace, Jean instead decides to stare at random passerby’s. Huh, guess Professor Ackerman is back from his piss break too, Jean thinks, looking pristine as ever...except he's not actually. If you only took a quick glance then yeah maybe you would think nothing of it, but not Jean. In fact, he squinted in concentration, suspicion rising faster then the flames let loose on an open field. Ackerman's hair is slightly misplaced and his pressed button-up looking mildly furrowed as much as Yeagers'. No. Stop right there! No way, no how, not happening.

“Jean, are you okay?” Jean became consciously aware that the whole table is now scrutinizing him in concern and for a moment he is wondering why until Eren clues him in.

“What's so funny you creepy asshole?”

You have got to be joking! He was laughing out loud without even being aware of it?! Yeager and Ackerman are turning him into a serious loon case. Ridiculous.

“Nothing. Nothing at all bastard.”

With a stand off staring contest, the rest of the group get up to head either back to their dorms or their next class, paying no mind to the two boys left in their little power game. It always ended up the same anyways with the two nodding off to a draw and heading separate ways. There are just some things in life that will never change because of age old habits.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jean isn't sure what to think anymore. Weeks have passed since the bathroom incident with Eren and he is starting to suspect that Eren may be hiding a secret. A secret girlfriend that is. Or maybe boyfriend, it's not like anyone really knows his preference and Jean doubts that the brunette even knows, avoiding the way Eren sometimes looks at Professor Ackerman thinking it nothing more then maybe hero worship. Eren has never once shown interest regardless of how many times he's been pursued and now suddenly when Jean walks into his dorm room which unsurprisingly he shares with Yeager, it smells of sweat. Oh no though, not just 'oh been to the gym for hours kind of sweat,' but 'man that was a hot sweaty fuck kind of sweat.' Don't ask how he knows the difference, he'll never admit to it.

He's positive that Yeager might be dating the girl that Connie pointed out weeks earlier since she seems happier texting non-stop as much as Yeager has been grinning, outbursts lessening, and he too always on his phone which is rare. Maybe it's the water. Professor Ackerman's mood definitely seems to be improving too which has caused the students in his class to improve their own; now more relaxed to jot down notes rather then fear their lives. Except Jean of course, he's too busy daydreaming about his wonderful and loving boyfriend too much to pay attention to his grades and notes for the class but still continues to go for lack of anything better to do.

Seriously though, maybe he should talk to Yeager about taking his new found hobby elsewhere for a bit or at least taking a short break so that Jean could breathe freely without the fear of suffocation on sweaty air. This is matter between life and death because now his dorm room is always smelling of sex and Jean can't help but feel a bit jealous that Eren is getting some apparently almost everyday while the two-toned haired male is suffering catching a break with Marco. Why Marco? Why did you have to decide to be a nurse of all things? Jean eternally cries.

Jean also can't help but also observe that Eren's side of the dorm is getting freakingly clean like never before. Almost Ackerman clean but not quite there, yet still pretty close. Perhaps his new girlfriend is a good influence on the bastard? It's not like he hasn't questioned Eren along with their friends who has also contemplated their companions slight change of attitude but to no avail. Lips were sealed and adamant that he wasn't seeing anyone and that Jean was imagining things as usual. Sure, and unicorns don't shit rainbows.

Well, whatever the case, Jean is just happy that his last class of the day has been canceled and he can pounce on his bed in gratitude, hopefully before Yeager decides to bring his new bed partner in. Although it wouldn't hurt if he did so that he can rub it in his face that he was right. Bragging right goals. Walking to his dorm building while putting in his earphones to his Ipod, Jean can't help but smile at his sudden luck of no class and the bright sun warming what looks to be a perfect clear day. In a sudden good mood, he bumps his music louder, bobbing his head in time to the beat.

The closer he gets to his dorm, the happier he feels to be alive in this moment, awaiting his arrival to be one with his bed and maybe play some Playstation 4. If Jean had decided to not listen to his music, he would have heard what sounded like moans and grunts echoing the hall and high pitch squeaking that all dorm beds are equipped with. Since this was simply not the case, imagine his clear surprise to walk into his room unaware of the trauma he was soon to receive.

The first thing Jean's eyes land on upon opening his door, is a pale ass thrusting madly into a tanned body pinned to the bed, hips raised to meet each plunge, pale legs using the bed for leverage. Before he can think clearly enough to evaluate his options, the pale body before him curves forward suddenly, caging the bronzed being, hips pushing forward tightly, ass clenching signaling unconsciously to Jean's brain that the male had just cum. Jean can only stand there, still frozen in the doorway, disbelief marring his face. Oh Jesus Christ. He had to be in the wrong room. Now if only he can just move his damn body, he can get out without the obvious male couple (he clearly saw bouncing balls beneath the other which he could have done without, in fact he could just bleach his eyes and call it even) none the wiser.

Only, before he could even heed his own warning, the pale but hardened muscled body removes itself from the other male, running a hand through his hair, an undercut style. An undercut style. Undercut. Style. Black. Hair. Pale body. Short. Oh God. No. No, no, no. NO! Jean's gonna be sick. He can feel his stomach muscles tightening further each time the other male moves to stand off the bed and turning his body to face the doorway. Jean can't move. His face is paling, eyes widening when gray ones meet his own, blank, forever blank because Jean cannot read them. Struggling but succeeding in moving his head a bit, the shocked male see's his long time friend and dorm mate also frozen on his bed, sheets clutching to his chest.

The two males before him haven't moved, mouths shut, silent. Or, it would have been all consuming silence except all three men in the room can clearly hear “It's Raining Men” by RuPaul. Jean could just die of mortification. Slow steps backwards has Jean slowly walking out the still open door, now closing it on the still unmoving friend and Professor.

Jean continues to let his music play, walking numbly, trying to avoid his now chaotic thoughts and before he knows it, he's knocking on Armin's door who opens it, takes one look at his face and lets him in without a word. Crashing on the blondes' bed, Jean gazes at the ceiling for a long minute, shock now waring off and with a sudden force, shoots up into a sitting position to scream out, “What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. See?!”

Neglecting to answer Armin's apparent concern, the boys' mind races to piece together the unmistakable truth that he has long since been in denial about because c'mon! Who in their right mind would pursue the college's most evil thug like Professor to ever have existed?! Suicidal bastard, that's who! Of fucking course Yeager would have to chose Jean's monstrous tormentor to fuck, making his life more miserable in the process because there is no way he will be able to face Ackerman without either fearing for his life and or blushing; humiliated face remembering what that body did to his friend. On multiple occasions.

Twisting his body to face Armin, Jean opens his mouth to confess what he just witnessed only to pause because Ackerman's glaring face appeared in silent warning, clear intent read not from his cold eyes but his lethal looking body that could cause some serious damage. No one could ever know what he saw that day, not even his boyfriend less he finds him missing one day. Flopping back onto the bed mutely, he gazes back to the ceiling. Music still playing.

Armin hakes his head, thinking his friend is just being his usual dramatic self and goes back to his desk to study for tomorrows midterm, knowing that he'll most likely have to sleep on his own floor again if Jean continues to lay there in sullenness.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mouths fumbling together, tongues pushing and prodding as fingers fly to tear at zipped pants and buttoned shirts, Levi feels euphoric that another day is being filled with his bright eyed brat. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in a students dorm room but considering his little sister (unrelated) Isabel moved in a few months back and has been doing nothing but watching Netflix to cure a broken heart, there was no way he was bringing Eren over. So dorm room it was.

Of course he made sure that his now young lover knew that he had standards of cleanliness and no way was he sleeping with him on dirty ass sheets and laundry covering the floor, so cleaned they did, finding the brunettes' grumbling cute.

“Please Levi, I can't wait. I want you now.”

“Patience you horny brat.”

“Psh! Like you aren't? I caught you ogling my ass earlier. Yeah, I saw you.” Eren's smirk is long forgotten when Levi grabs a handful of said ass, squeezing and molding until the tall brat begs for more.

Growling low in want while clothes littered the floor and not caring for once, Levi feels his erection tightening in anticipation. His brat had been sending him dirty texts all day, almost costing him his cool level headed mind during class. He couldn't have that now could he? So of course he used his earlier bathroom break to send a quick selfie of him holding his hardening cock. Needless to say, his brat only got raunchier in the texts, leaving Levi with no choice but to meet him asap after his lecture so that they could relieve their growing arousal.

Levi wastes no time in pushing the youth onto his bed, following. Eren grasps his shoulders, legs wrapping around the older mans hips to bring him even closer, their bodies tight against each other, mouths seeking. Groaning in pleasure, Eren gives up his tongue to Levi who coaxes it into his own in turn, lower hips grinding slowly. Lowering his mouth to nip at the boys exposed neck, he trails his tongue to leave marks near the collarbone then tracing a pattern until he reached a nipple. One lick, two, sucking the little pebble into his mouth with a slight graze of teeth has Eren mewling, raising his own hips, a quest for relief but not getting it when Levi raises his body away.

Eyes snapping open in irritation, not knowing when he decided to close them in the first place, Eren wraps a hand on Levi's now leaking cock to stop him from moving, matching grunts escaping. Moving his hand to swipe at the pre-cum, rubbing it onto the length for added lubrication, Eren marvels that this creature in front of him belongs here, next to him always, warmth blossoming in his chest. Levi's head is tossed back, eyes clenched shut, muscles taught with need and hips matching the pace Eren has set, rubbing his older lovers cock in firm but quick strokes, lifting his thumb every now and then to swipe the top making Levi hiss out.

“Eren. St-stop.”

“No way.”

“You lit-little shit, stop be-befo-before I cum!”

“I dunno, I'm really enjoying the view from here.”

“Tch! Shitty brat!” Eren cries out when Levi suddenly takes a hold of his own cock, distracting him thus allowing his grasp to loosen. Taking that as his cue, Levi drops his knees onto the bed, letting go of Eren's now weeping erection much to the brunettes dismay which is quickly silenced. Levi now has his mouth laving up and down the youths impressive length. Eren can't stop his hips from raising off the bed, impatient to have Levi swallow him up. His prayers are answered when Levi swirls his tongue on the tip, sucking as if he had never tasted something so good then opening his mouth wide to guide the rest of the length in, relishing Eren's loud yells of 'Levi!' over and over.

He relaxes his throat so that it constricts around Eren's cock, making him stir crazy in place, voice going raw in need knowing he isn't going to last long if Levi continues to lavish attention on his aching length. “Le-Levi please! Please, please, please!”

Levi ignores the boy in favor of indulging more cock sliding further down his throat. The action causes Eren's pelvis to shoot sharply upwards, cries louder that could no doubt be heard out in the hallways, but Levi was anticipating his reaction and acted accordingly by placing his hands securely on hips to stay put. Finally, finally he releases the cock from his mouth to flip Eren onto his stomach who was not prepared for the sudden movement.

Eren doesn't need to be told what to do, just raises his legs and hands onto fours, glacing back to see Levi grabbing a condom and lube that Eren now keeps stashed in his desk drawer. Quick, practiced movements has Levi's cock already wrapped in the condom, lubed up and throbbing for release. Lowering his hands so that only his elbows are supporting his upper body, Eren spreads his legs, allowing Levi to slip in between, tracking the curve of his spine with the tips of his fingers.

Eren couldn't withhold the low whine that escaped, too busy arching into the sensual touch, hands curling into the sheets, waiting, wanting, eager. Levi's infatuation with the body practically beneath him will have to wait for another day, restless to be in Eren's tight heat, knowing the ecstasy to encase both beings is in sight. Hands grip hips and Eren's breath hitches inwardly when he feels Levi's girth breaching into him, relaxing to make the entry easier, not really paying attention to the low murmuring behind him.

Clenched teeth, Levi waits a moment to make sure he doesn't hurt Eren, so glad that the boy had the foresight to prepare himself earlier during their salacious text war, saving them time. Feeling the brunette moving experimentally he still waits, running his hands down his lovers' sides, loving the shivers wracking every now and then that causes the boys ass to clench tighter around his cock.

“Levi! C'mon, please give me more.”

“What do you want Eren?”

“M-more Levi, more, please.” Levi takes a glance at Eren's face and loves what he sees, his face absolutely wrecked just from sliding his cock in him. His face flushed beautifully, eyes glazed to perfection and mouth parted to pant into his sheets, practically sobbing from want. Who is Levi to deny what his lover wanted?

With that last thought, hands demanded that the hips before him stay in place, drawing out slowly enticing objection from his brat, leaving only the tip and just when Eren thought that Levi would stay that way, teasing and out of reach, Levi impales himself back, grunting. Yes, this is what Eren's wanted all day since he woke up this morning. Drool slips out a bit but Eren could give a fuck so long as Levi continues to fuck him senseless, needing that orgasm that's been evading him unless his lover was there to help.

Soon, the room feels hot from their combined panting, sweat coating, making them slick to the touch, both desperate to cum, knowing it's within their reach if they can just get there. Shifting his thrusts a different angle, the raven knows he found Erens prostate if his earlier cries are now full on keening mewls,bouncing off the walls. Keeping the angle, he picks up the pace, bearing down, determined to make the youth cum from his cock alone, not letting him use his hands. They're both close, sweat dripping, muscles contracting, hearts beating erratically, so enthralled with each other that they don't hear the door open behind them. Eren's cries piercing, sobbing uncontrollably that they mask the music coming from earphones, the figure standing frozen in an open doorway. Even if they were to have noticed, they were too far gone in the moment to care, only needing to reach their climax. The pressure takes hold, Levi wrapping himself over Eren's back, caging them in and embedding himself in Eren's tight sheath, giving deep, powerful short thrusts before white clouds Levi's vision reaching his orgasm, Erens' eyes rolling backwards as his seed erupts all over his sheets, whimpering and finally sated for the time being.

Catching their breaths, the tanned youth allows himself to curl into his side happily when Levi removes himself, muttering lowly about gross sweat. Stretching, Eren laughs sitting up but gasps in surprise seeing Jean rooted in place. Noticing, Levi silently groans to be caught by one of his students and lovers friend of all people. No one says anything, Eren watching worryingly as he clutches the dirty sheet to his chest, wishing that someone will say something. Pure awakwardness ensues when the two sweaty males hear what is clearly 'It's Raining Men' coming from Jeans Ipod and suddenly Eren wants to laugh.

The spontaneous feeling doesn't leave even after Jean slowly backs out the door, closing so when the door is shut firmly in place, he let's it out, paying no attention to Levi's sigh who is now putting his clothes back on. “If you're worried about Jean telling, don't worry, he won't. He values his life too much as well as his boyfriends'.” Levi's only response is to raise an eyebrow, not caring either way. Eren isn't even his student but Levi decides to keep silent, too happy to let the mood go.

“Get out of the bed shitty brat. We have a shower to catch.” Eyes narrowing at the slumped figure he resolves he'll deal with Jean tomorrow.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misery the only company for Jean, wonders if he is just as crazy as Yeager to come to class to the professor who he had walked in on having sex with his friend/roommate. Determined not to cower, Jean made up his mind to head to class knowing he couldn't ditch the lecture, too late now so toughening it up it was then. It wasn't too bad actually, Professor Ackerman neglected eye contact all lecture until he handed back yesterdays test, expecting nothing but a D for his efforts. Imagine his surprise though when in bold red, it read A+ with a tiny note that said: 'You can stop shitting yourself now.' Glowering at the retreating back, Jean thinks 'what is my life' hoping he never, ever has to see his Professor fucking his close friend again or it would be too soon. Maybe he should find a new roommate now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, comments are most definitely welcomed! Also, if you'd like, I have a Tumblr account if you wish to follow, no pressure though, just a thought. I am relatively new there so I am still fumbling around on it. Feel free to talk to me! You can find me under Pandamobooks, have a wonderful day/evening!


End file.
